User talk:CzechOut
Hi everyone! Because I'm floating around a lot of different communities here at Wikia, I would greatly appreciate it if you could please reply to any comments I make on your talk page here on my talk page. That way, I'll get a little alert that will tell me to return to Pokémon! Thanks :) Bot Hey, can someone lend a bot to do some work here? There are some stuff that needs cleaning, but nobody here has a bot, nor knows how to operate it. Energy ''X'' 21:09, October 5, 2014 (UTC) All right, here are some things that should be replaced: poke → Poké (including Pokemon → Pokémon) ;Human → ;Character (anime and episode pages) In the anime OR In the Anime → Anime (same goes with In the Manga → Manga Replacing all templates (from Template:IL001 to Template:IL011) and adding Category:Indigo League anime images (only for images) Can't think of anything else right now. Energy ''X'' 18:13, October 6, 2014 (UTC) And In the games OR In the Games → Games In the game OR In the Game → Game Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:18, October 6, 2014 (UTC) I don't think there are In the game headlines. If there are, they should be changed to Games instead. Energy ''X'' 18:20, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Well, even if they appear in one game, it should be still stated as "Games", as this is our Manual of Style. Energy ''X'' 18:34, October 6, 2014 (UTC) :True but, Iid create that style and I could create a style for a character that only appears in one game. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:39, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Message You haven't sent the message to Nectaria and Monfernape. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:07, October 8, 2014 (UTC) You have still forgotten Nectaria. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:15, October 8, 2014 (UTC) How come you haven't done her. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:22, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, didn't realize you were doing it that way. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:47, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Kwj1991 (talk) 14:40, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Nice to meet you my name is Kyle Johnson Reply Well, to reply to all users was a bit tedious. Some just made one edit, it is wiser and simpler to warn them through Community Messages. As for the user, we have policies, plus anons must log in (due to COPPA). I suppose I should be more careful about that topic in the future, but they can always rename their accounts (if they haven't done so already). And I am going to move the votes for the logo. This is a new topic, as the original was for the background only. Energy ''X'' 18:34, October 8, 2014 (UTC) I was going to say this before but I forgot. Instead of asking users that are the newest, you should've ask users who are committed to this site. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:38, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Hi C I completely understand now, also did you created the new Workmark because I think it would be nice if you created some other concepts with and without the Pokémon logo. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 13:49, October 9, 2014 (UTC) I understand. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 14:59, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Background So, when can we expect a new background? Everyone seems to expect ORAS theme (Kyogre and Groudon with Rayquaza). Energy ''X'' 22:59, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Reply Yes, as seen in the vote, almost all users are for the ORAS themed background. However, I admit it could be better. Can a new, better one be made? Energy ''X'' Wordmark The deal is that people are referring to the logo you put, not the base idea to have a new logo containing the Pokémon word. Anyway, I tried to resize the logo, but it looks small (110x65px or 250x138px). At least it does not contain Pikachu, which people do not approve of to be in the logo. Energy ''X'' 15:59, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Hi there The forum people get confused by should be called "Forum:Should we or shouldn't use the official logo", I know it sounds long but it makes people aware of the blog and where to upload the logo pics. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:44, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Re: Wordmark Okay. Just after I saw your message I started working, trying to arrange it. Maybe you read the message I left on Energy X's talk page, maybe not, but I everything I did was made in just PowerPoint and Paint, so if you want the original file maybe I can pass it to you, that would be the PowerPoint file and you can do the proper arrengements. Here's what I ended up with, I know it doesn't have the exact proportions, but they're at least near. I did move the "The" and the Poké Ball, but it was difficult for me to move the "Wiki" part because of the curvatures they have. The font I'm using is called Pokemon Solid. I used two caps of the same "Wiki", but one was with the blue outline, and another with a darker blue to give it the effects. The difference may be that I gave it curvature, it doesn't look the same if it is flat than curved. I'm happy you liked it, so I'm eager to help if something else is needed, just be sure to leave me a message. Adrián Perry GZ 22:09, October 13, 2014 (UTC) : Done. Adrián Perry GZ 02:50, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Advert Saw the advert for the ORAS code on the tool rail, as anonymus user. However, it is "Omega Ruby", not "Omega Red". Best to change that soon, else people might think we are incompetent to make a mistake like that. Energy ''X'' 07:11, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Bot Hey, I am wondering when the bot will be run. Energy ''X'' 09:24, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Countdown Is there a different version of coding to present the countdown for ORAS? We made something on the main page, but has a small glitch (has "T Minus" written at the beginning). Energy ''X'' 11:45, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Hi Czechout, can you explain Your Pokemon ORAS Demo blog fo me on the UK postal code & e-mail adress? If you can let me know i have a user whois wanting to know about that on your blog can you send him a reply the user's name is: - Pokemonfan201 - If you please he's woundering how it works? So when you can let him/her know that'll be great! So you notice this & kind Regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 14:33, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I see the mistake has been fixed, although why the "Alpha Sapphire part" was removed? Energy ''X'' 19:45, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Site Redesign So this is what it looks like on mine: I just picked a random picture to as a background image because the one I'm seeing is so bright and pixelated. If you really want to keep the gold in I still don't think that much is a good idea. Maybe incorporate it somewhere else? Something like a stroke around boxes or something? It just clashes a lot the way it is now. I don't know why I'm seeing serif fonts, but the body text is showing up as times new roman I believe. I am using windows 8.1 with the latest version of firefox. How is it supposed to look? It's odd that I can view the the header font but not the body font. Also I adjusted the wordmark: Hm, I guess the NextEpisode clashes a bit. I guess we can move it to the wiki's news instead. As for jukebox, the primary reason that template exists is for people to listen the music when browsing (or editing) the articles. Energy ''X'' 11:00, October 25, 2014 (UTC) This is an awesome redesign. My compliments to you. Natedawg921 (talk) 17:18, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Reply I actually archived the messages, since the talk page was cluttered with them. Anyway, I don't think we should bother too much with logo to be exact 250X65px dimensions. After all, the logo would be centered, right? If someone wants more work, so be it. For the background, it may be just a slight problem with the gold in the background. Then again, those are Primal Kyogre and Primal Groudon, the mascots of ORAS we are talking about, so we should just accept that fact. Energy ''X'' 20:13, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Reply Ah, that is a shame. But I shouldn't be too picky. After all, the results for the permanent design will be pleasing. Energy ''X'' 13:54, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Finally Done: Logo Layers Oh my gosh. Ok, sorry for taking SO long in responding. But the thing is, it was WAY more difficult I thought it would be. Don't worry now, I finally separated the logo in 4 parts: "The", "Pokémon", "Wiki" and the Poké Ball. Also, I uploaded the complete logo there again, because I feel I may have changed something, even if it was too small to be noticed. Anyway, there you have. :D Besides, it is quite funny, because I know how to and can use Photoshop, but I preferred to use Paint and PowerPoint instead. I know it was a lot harder, though, but my teacher says I like to "complicate my life". I hope the files are okay, I mean, the five of them have the same dimensions, and they are all in their place. If you need something else coming from me, please let me know. Adrián Perry GZ 03:05, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :Here, here, here, here and here. This time I did use Photoshop, however. Adrián Perry GZ 04:36, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey C Could you use your bot at Pokémon Wiki because I would like you to change Ice (Almia) to Ice (Character) Thanks. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:43, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Background Just reminding you we got less than two weeks before ORAS comes out, for the site design gets updated soon. Energy ''X'' 10:05, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Design I already like the design. Thank you for the help. Well, there is still the question of bot edits, so who might be able to help us further? Energy ''X'' 09:09, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Problem On MonoBook (Which I always use), comments don't come up since the new style was introduced to the site, could you sort it out please. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:09, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Ok I'll use that for now, hopefully it can be sorted and did you get my message I sent you a few weeks back on changing |Type to |type? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 14:05, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Ok. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 14:10, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Bot work Will do that later. Also, has the logo been made? Energy ''X'' 14:13, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Generally, the design looks neat. However, for some reason, the main page seems disoriented for me, the right rail, where Featured Pokémon and Blogs are seems to clip in. Is it just me or do others see that? Energy ''X'' 18:45, November 13, 2014 (UTC)